


the best day ever

by writerangel



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, everyone say i love you leslie knope, mainly bestie things, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerangel/pseuds/writerangel
Summary: julie LOVES celebrating galentine’s day and this year is extra special
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	the best day ever

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii so first jatp fic v nervous and excited eep! hope u like <3 just a quick lil idea i came up w in celebration (is that even the right word) of this weeks holidays

Ever since Tia Victoria introduced her to the show  _ Parks and Recreation _ , Julie was enthralled by the idea of a Galentine’s Day. In previous years Julie felt very left out by the holiday, what with not having a significant other to celebrate and all that. But Leslie Knope’s strong willed words about remembering the strong women in her life really inspired Julie. Before her mom died, her parents would go all out for the occasion - Julie would help her mom bake red velvet cupcakes, while Carlos would help his dad on his Valentines card by drawing for the cover. It took the power of Tia Victoria to remind them that the day was really about celebrating the love between their family and that they weren’t broken in the absence of Rose. 

So, once they had all their homework finished and out of the way, February 13th was a designated day for making their Galentine’s presents. It wasn’t exactly true to the Leslie Knope method, but as none of them had her tenacity and focus (Tia Victoria came very close) this would have to do. 

After putting their last batch of cupcakes into the oven, Carlos went back to working on his card for his dad. Julie snuck up on him. “I need your help with something.”

Carlos jumped. “Jesus, Julie! You move like a Tesla.” 

She frowned at him. “How do you know what a Tesla sounds like?”

“David’s dad got one,” he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Hmm.” She shook her head to focus. “That doesn’t matter right now. I need you to help me with something and you have to keep it secret.” 

This was his turn to frown. “How secret?”

“You can’t tell anyone. Not even Tia or Dad.” Her face grew dead serious. 

“What’s in it for me?”

“Bonding with your fave sister.”

“You’re my only sister.”

“Perfect!” Julie said with a grin. 

He narrowed his eyes in thought. “Let me have an extra cupcake.”

That meant having to risk their Tia finding Julie sneak a cupcake away for Carlos. “... Fine.” 

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

The well decorated cardboard box lay heavy on top of Julie’s legs while she stared at the ticking clock, waiting for the seconds to go down. Her English teacher was lecturing about the significance of love letters and how technology led to the decline of the romance age. Not that Julie could relate to any of it. Love letters were so 1800’s and it wasn’t as if Luke owned a cell phone. 56, 57, 58…. The bell rang, and Julie swiftly grabbed the box out of her lap and swung her bag over her shoulder. She weaved in and out of the crowd until she was finally able to meet Flynn outside the cafeteria. 

She couldn’t help herself as she squealed with glee running up to meet her best friend. To her gratitude, Flynn did the same. 

“Hey, nerd.” Flynn smirked.

“Hey, loser.” Julie said back, lightly punching her best friend’s shoulder. They walked into the cafeteria, and Flynn launched into the usual midday rant. 

“Okay so you know how Ms. Galaway has been pushing for me to organize that band fundraiser?” 

Julie was too busy holding onto Flynn, navigating the two of them through the crowd for “No, what band fundraiser?”

“Julie! The one for next month?” She absentmindedly shrugged in response which made Flynn groan. “Ugh, it doesn’t matter. Even I don’t understand what the cause is for. Elderly? Homeless? Anyways,” the pair finally reached an empty table and sat down across from each other. “After class today, once the bell rang, I sort of bolted.” 

“Flynn!” Julie scolded. 

Flynn cringed, shrinking into their body a bit. “I know, but chorus is lame! It’s just,” Flynn sighed. “I understand that since my sister set up this tradition, it is expected to fall on me. This is bad, right?”

Julie chuckled a little, nodding her head. “A bit. Forget about that for now.” She pushed forward her gift to Flynn. “Happy Galentine's Day.” 

Flynn followed suit, cheering up. “Happy Galentine’s, Julie.” 

They opened their gifts. Inside the box from Flynn was a purple and blue friendship bracelet, Julie’s favorite candy, and a card with a poem inside. “I thought I would write you a little something, especially since you wrote me that song. My lyric writing skills aren’t as fine tuned as yours, but…” Flynn explained. 

Julie cut Flynn’s talk down short. “No! I love it; thank you Flynn.” 

“I love you, Julie. And I love your Tia. She really knows how to make a generally sickly holiday much more bearable.” The two of them looked at the couples surrounding them and shuddered at the few that were making out. Making eye contact with each other again, they laughed in solidarity and Flynn halved the cupcake to share with Julie. She ate her half as is while Flynn broke the bottom off of the cupcake bit and sandwiched it.

“Go’ any plas fir la’er?” 

“Flynn, mouth full.”

Flynn swallowed the bite and started again. “Got any plans for later?” 

“Yeah,” Julie licked at the frosting. 

“Ooooooh,” Flynn teased. “For a little special brown haired boy?”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not like that.” 

Her best friend raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively. “Hot date?” 

Julie kicked Flynn from under the table. “Shut up! Eat your cupcake, you monster.” 

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

When Julie arrived home after her walk from the bus stop, the first thing she did was run to her room to grab the three boxes waiting on her desk before heading towards the garage. It was difficult trying to balance holding all three boxes together without dropping them while watching her steps. She had to struggle opening the garage doors with her foot, but somehow she managed. 

She found Reggie and Luke seated at the coffee table, hunched over a notebook, most likely working on song lyrics. They looked up at her, surprised, when Julie had fully entered. Luke and Reggie, upon seeing her with the boxes, immediately got up to help her. 

“Julie, what are you doing home so early?” Luke asked, while Reggie, “What are you doing with those boxes?” 

Julie set down the boxes gently upon the coffee table with an exhale. “Where’s Alex?”

“With Willie.” Reggie smirked while Luke did his famous lip biting smile. As if on cue, Alex walked in the door. 

“Speak of the devil,” Luke announced. 

“What?” He said to Luke, but smiled at Julie. “Hey Julie.” 

Julie clapped her hands together. “Okay, great. You’re all here; now sit down.” The boys exchanged questioning glances but did as she said. “There's this thing, concept really, but, well.” She stopped her rambling and started again. “Okay. You know how Valentine's Day is for couples and lovers or whatever? Basically there’s Galentine’s Day where you do that but with celebrating your best friends. So, I thought, you know, to include you guys in the festivities because you’re my best friends.” She handed them their respective boxes with their names on the top. 

“We’re your Galentine’s?” Alex asked, with a small smile. 

Julie shrugged, brushing off her face beginning to feel warm. “I mean, yeah.” She looked at the guys faces as they all stared at her. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Reggie sniffled. 

“Are you crying?” Julie asked. 

“No!” Luke defended. 

“Luke!” 

“What?” He wiped a hand across his face. 

Alex rolled his eyes at his bandmates and got up to walk over to Julie. Reggie and Luke understood what he was doing and followed his lead. The three of them wrapped Julie in a tight hug circle. “We love you Julie.” 

She wrapped her arms around them as far as could reach, hugging them back. “Aw, I love you saps too.” 

Luke was the first to take offense and let go. “We’re not saps!” 

“Luke, you’re the biggest sap of us all.” Reggie said. Luke promptly told him to shut up which ensued in a shoving match. 

“Guys!” Julie’s yelling broke their focus. “Do you wanna open your presents?” 

“But we didn’t get you anything.” Reggie frowned. 

Julie waved him off. “Not necessary. You’re gift enough.”

“You’re gonna make them cry again.” Alex joked. 

By the looks shared between the three boys another quarrel would have broken out between them if it wasn’t for Julie’s glaring. Inside each of their boxes were beaded friendship bracelets and their own handmade cards. 

“I would’ve given you guys each a cupcake but I’m still not sure if you can eat yet.” 

“They’re perfect, Julie.” Luke gleamed. 

“Did you draw on the cards?” Alex asked. 

“No, Carlos did.” At that Reggie grinned. “I told him little things of what you guys liked and he just went wild with it.” 

They all put on their bracelets and Julie showed that she had her matching one. “I hope this was able to make up for missing 25 years worth of Valentine’s Days.” 

“Julie,” said Luke, “this more than does that.” 


End file.
